Bloody Pasts
by AkatsukiRock101
Summary: Light's daughter? A Wammy's house Kira? What will happen when these two meet? My first Death note fanfic. T for some swearing. One-shot for now. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this. It's my first Death Note Fanfic. And I do NOT own any of this, except for the OC's.**

Chapter 1

She heard a tap on the glass, and turned to see her roommates angry face, her mouth moving as though she was yelling. After removing the ear protectors, she walked outside.

"P, could you possibly keep it down?! The big end-of-the-month exam is in two days, and SOME of us would like to study." She glared angrily at P.

"Hmf." P turned back around, and walked back into her built-in shooting range. She had won it as a part of the top-grades agreement at Wammy's house. That was the only thing she had ever gotten. She looked through her assortment of guns. They were all to familiar especially... THAT one. She froze, then turned away in disgust and walked out, back into her 3-person dorm.

"Um, thank you for helping us out." P turned to see her other room mate smile at her.

"I wasn't helping you." P turned and headed out into the hallway, but not without catching another dirty look from room mate #1. She couldn't remember their names. As soon as she was out, she exhaled her held breath. She hated that room, with its too-cozy atmosphere, and warm colors. She hated everything about Wammy's house. But she didn't have any feelings left to think about it.

"Hey there you murderer." A group of boys was staring at her. The one who had spoken had short, blonde hair and brown eyes. He was one of the regulars. P tried to walk past, but the boys pushed her back.

Another boy stepped forward. One with spiky brown hair. "What the hell is your problem? We say hi to you every day, but you never respond. I mean, we're the only ones who talk to you. No one likes you. Why is that? I think you know why. Do you want to kill us? Just like you killed O-" P quickly pushed trough them and ran to the staircase, up to the roof. It was the only place she ever felt safe there. She laid back on her arms, and closed her eyes.

"_Hey, have you ever been up there? It's a bit dirty, but it's really peaceful. Nice and quiet, just the way you like things, right?"_

She jerked awake. Without even realizing it, she had dozed off. That was dangerous, because when she did that, she would always hear his voice... O's voice. She suddenly heard a blaring noise, and covered her ears. It was just the loudspeaker.

"_**Attention all students: we have an important visitor coming in one month's time. He will assess your abilities, and may be able to give you a letter. Please keep this in mind for the next few weeks. And remember: to be the best, you have to beat the rest. That is all."**_

The speaker cut off with another screech. P covered her ears again. She hated loud noises. After a minute, she put her head down again, and watched the clouds drift by. Class had probably started by now, but what did she care? There was no point in going. Before she drifted off again, she thought she heard O's voice again. It was so faded, she couldn't understand it, but it still hurt to hear him again... and imagine that expression of horrible pain before he died right in front of her.

**a/n: So? What did you think? Please R&R, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Hey, I have a few photo shoots today, and a few interviews, so I won't be too late tonight, alright? I'm hoping to get back to enjoy some of your delicious cooking. _

_Love ya! ~Misa_

"You always say that mom..." Kameki threw the note away in the trash.

"Kameki, you need to get ready! Your interview with that magazine is in a few hours!" One of her maids came and took her upstairs to prepare.

As the maids picked out different outfits and accessories, Kameki looked in the mirror. She was always told that she looked a lot like her mother, except for her best feature: her almond-colored eyes. Her mother told her that she had gotten that from her father, but nothing more. Her father was a subject not to be breached. "Miss Suzume?" one of the maids bustled over.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Tell me about my father."

The maid frowned. She knew about the delicate topic as well. "Well... I know that he was a member of law enforcement that died... other than that, there isn't much that I know. I'd never met him."

"I see..." Kameki always got the same response: he was a cop that dies an accidental death. So why did Misa hate him so much?

"Your breakfast is ready. Please eat and come back up when you're done." The maids stopped their work and pushed Kameki back down into the kitchen.

"Alright." As she ate her breakfast, she couldn't help thinking about how similar she was to a limited-addition doll. Very pampered, and VERY breakable. People were always trying to kidnap her, or kill her, or get close to her so that they could see Misa. She didn't even have any friends, for fear of that. Her servants and body guards were the only ones she had. She finished eating, then ran back upstairs to get ready. The maids quickly got back to work, grabbing practically everything out of her closet. One of them turned the TV on.

"_-and in other news, more suspicious deaths have happened over the past week. It is unconfirmed as of yet, but it seems to most that... Kira is back."_

The maids all froze at the name. No one moved for a minute, then they silently went back to work. Sports came on, and Kameki's smile wiped off her face. These reports of Kira amused her. "All right, done. You may head downstairs. The limo is waiting for you." The maids all told her goodbye, and she headed down.

"_I wonder... if this is how Kira felt, watching his acts of divine retribution with a smile. No, not Kira. The OLD Kira. He was caught and killed. But the new Kira is much smarter then that. **I **am much smarter then that I AM... Kira." _Kameki smiled again at her thoughts, and hopped into the waiting limo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

P walked outside, into the bright sunlight. It was nice and warm, so most Wammy's kids were outside, enjoying it. She scowled at them, then walked behind the building. There was never anyone there to disturb her, but that wasn't why she was there. She ran her hand against the wall, feeling for the crack. As soon as her fingers touched it, a part of the wall fell out, revealing a way to the other side without a witness. She crawled through, put the wall back, and look around.

How long had it been? She couldn't remember the last time she had snuck out. The streets weren't very crowded: It was already after rush hour. P began walking up the street, taking in all the sights. After a while of wandering, she began to get more and more absorbed in her surroundings. She bumped into a man.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you little brat!" He yelled drunkenly. There was a slight flush to his face, which also obviously meant he was drunk.

"Maybe you should watch where YOU'RE going, you old drunk. It's not even nigh time, but you're already wasted. What scum you are," P hissed angrily. She glared at the short man. He wasn't much taller then her. She watched emotions wash over his face: shock, pain, discomfort, anger, then hollow, which she recognized easy. The man mumbled something then walked away, swaying as he went. She watched him cross the street, which he made it just in time not to be hit by a car. "He got lucky," she muttered, turning another few corners.

After a while, she began to feel a slight sense of panic. The buildings weren't familiar, and if she wasn't back to Wammy's in about an hour, people would notice her absense. They'd be happy, of course, and she wasn't about to let that happen. She ran around, trying to find her way back. A few buildings began looking familiar, but she couldn't tell. She considered stopping to ask directions of a woman, standing there in the sidewalk, but she wouldn't risk being late. Lateness was punishable at Wammy's: even more so was sneaking out.

As she rounded the next corner, the building came into view. It was just across the street. Without thinking, she raced across, only to be blinded by oncoming headlights. Everything started to go in slow motion: the long black limo, speeding toward her: Wammy's house, the place she called home, feet away but still unreachable: the people on the sidewalk, staring in horror as they watched the girl in the road get run over and die. Die... the word kept repeating in her mind as she watched the limo try to stop in front of her. This was her time. She closed her eyes, and braced for the impact.


End file.
